


To The Max:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno/Grace Files [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Consensual, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve doesn't feel well, & collapses at a crime scene, The Team are worried about their leader, This happens after Steve comes back from North Korea, & Wo Fat is dead, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This follows my "Thank You" Series, Read those two, & Enjoy with my compliments, Also I did not want Lori in this one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen: Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Steve doesn't feel well, & collapses at a crime scene, The Team are worried about their leader, This happens after Steve comes back from North Korea, & Wo Fat is dead, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This follows my "Thank You" Series, Read those two, & Enjoy with my compliments, Also I did not want Lori in this one!!!*

*Summary: Steve doesn't feel well, & collapses at a crime scene, The Team are worried about their leader, This happens after Steve comes back from North Korea, & Wo Fat is dead, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*  
  
  
*Author's Note: This follows my "Thank You" Series, Read those two, & Enjoy with my compliments, Also I did not want Lori in this one!!!*  
  
  
It had been a couple months that Steve was tortured in North Korea, & Joe White, & the Five-O Team went to rescue him, & brought him home safe & sound, Steve had to spend some time in the hospital, But it was not long enough, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, his partner, & lover realized that he is pushing himself to the max, & won't listen to anyone. It was at a crime scene, one particular day, The Blond Detective hated to be right. They were dealing with some gunrunners, They were grateful for Joe & Lieutenant Catherine Rollins to help them out, when they asked for it.  
  
  
"You guys never learned", The Navy Seal said, as he was leading one of them to his where his team is, The Others managed to get to them, & then the gunrunner managed to get out of Steve's hold, & threatened him with a knife, & they fought, as a result, Steve got cut, Danny knocked him out,  
& shouted, "YOU DIRTY ROTTEN BASTARD !!!!", & handcuffed him with Joe &  Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly's help, The Girls managed to get the evidence we need, & were on their way to the car.  
  
  
"Danno ?", Steve called out, & suddenly collapsed on the floor, & Danny screamed to Chin, & Joe, "JOE, CHIN-HO !!!", They looked back, & they rushed to Steve's side. "What is it, Steve ?", The Hawaiian Lieutenant asked with concern, "I don't feel so.... so good", he breathed out, Joe grasped him around his waist, "It's gonna be ok, Son, Take it easy, We will get you fixed up in no time flat", Chin called his wife, & prepared her for Steve's arrival, & condition. The Girls had tears in their eyes, as they hurried to get Steve's truck ready, & then they were in Steve's Silverado, "Cat, Ice him down, We need to keep him cool, Just in case of infection", Joe said, as he got behind the wheel, & Chin slid behind him in the passenger seat, Danny got in a second later, & held him, as Catherine iced him down, Steve moaned, & said whispering, as a tear slid down his eye, "It hurts, Danno", Danny felt like his heart was breaking in two, "I know, Baby, I know, I promise once we get to the hospital, It will stop hurting", Suddenly Steve said, "I love you all", His eyes rolled in the back of his head, & closed.  
  
  
Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as he felt for a pulse, "No pulse, No breathing, Start CPR," She & Catherine got into positions, Kono ripped open his shirt, & start chest compressions, while Catherine was blowing into his mouth, & said, "Come on, Stay with us, Sailor", Then she was getting tired, & Danny took over, & then Catherine said announcing, feeling a for a pulse, "Weak, But it's there", The Former New Jersey said pleading & exclaiming, "Hurry, Joe !", The Former Navy Commander said, exclaiming, "Hang on !", & rushed them to the hospital.


	2. Memories & Flashbacks: One:

Steve was brought in immediately, & the team & Joe were right behind him, They could go as far as the waiting room, & after awhile, the Doctor, Dr. Smith, explained that Steve did not suffer a stroke, but some delay reactions to the torture, & the blond did his best to hold it in, as the doctor  was explaining everything to them.  
  
  
"Commander was battling a virus, that he picked up while he was being held captive, & the body was slowly repairing itself, cause it was malnoruished, & dehydrated, Plus I think he did not rest enough, which brought this on, I think now that he is in the critical stage, & he needs plenty of rest, & time to recover, I am so sorry I don't have anything more to give to you", & he told them that they could see Steve now, & went on to do his rounds.  
  
  
Danny said turning to his friends, his voice is breaking, which broke everyone's, "This is a fucking nightmare", Catherine just held him, saying, "Don't give up on him yet, Danno, He is a strong fighter, He worked his ass to get to where he is, & he was in tough situations before, & made it through. He is gonna make out of this, Believe it", The Former New Jersey Native smiled for the first time, & said, "Thanks, Cat, I needed that reminder", She nodded, & they hugged, & held each other.  
  
  
Kono handed him a tissue from her pocket, Danny smiled at her & said, "Thanks", he wiped his eyes, & composed himself, "Wanna go see him now ?", the Hawaiian Beauty asked him, He nodded, & followed her & Catherine, who said, "It's gonna be ok, Danny", Chin gathered their things, & looked at Joe, "You coming, Joe ?", The Older Navy Seal Commander said, "I need a minute to be alone, I will be there in a second", Chin nodded & went in to join his friends at Steve's bedside.  
  
  
Joe thought to himself, **"God, Please let that boy live, He has so much riding on, & people that love him, Including me, Please help him make it through these first 24 hours"**, He then thought back to where they found Steve in North Korea.  
  
  
_< Flashback>_  
  
  
  
_It was an awful ordeal to go through, But Steve was worth it, They all decided, as they load up in the plane, Frank was taking them to the most dangerous part of the jungle, Kono was staying put, as she was gonna feed them Intel, Catherine was their backup, & the boys were ready to do battle with Wo Fat, if need be._  
  
  
_Seal Team 9 found the bunker, where Steve was, & they radioed Five-O, to let them know, & they came across Jenna's dead body, as it was identified by Danny, They hurried out, hoping they are not too late to save their friend, love one, & leader's life._  
  
  
_Catherine & Frank spotted Wo Fat out on the bridge leaving, She told her friends, & the Seals, Danny ordered her to stop him at any costs, which Frank had the means to do so, He passed on a rocket launcher, which the Navy Beauty used like an expert, & blew up the bridge. Wo Fat traveled on foot, while Five-O & the Seals took care of his men._  
  
  
_Joe was relieved that Danny had found Steve alive, but badly injuried, He left them to get him out safely, & he went after the known criminal. Wo Fat smirked, & said,  "You lose, White, McGarrett is good as dead", Joe said angrily, "Don't count him out yet", & they fought a heavy battle._  
  
  
_Wo Fat was about to shoot, But Joe was quicker on the trigger, & said, "This is for the McGarrett Family, & the other victims, You son of a bitch", He shot him, & left him for dead, Danny & Chin came running hoping that Joe was not hurt,  Joe said smiling, "It's over, It's over, Let's go home", & they loaded up once again with Steve, Stopped to get Kono & their equipment, & headed back to the States._  
  
  
_It took Steve awhile to recover, But he did not complain & he did everything that the doctor wanted him to, He went back six months later. Everyone was so relieved that everything is back to normal finally, & they celebrated Steve's return with a night out._  
  
  
Joe flashed back to the present, & said to himself, "Steve will make this, Catherine is right", He sent out positive vibes to the room, & thought to himself, as he prayed silently, **"Son, Come back to us, We won't leave you, Just come on home"** , He sighed to himself, & went in to join the others for  a long night ahead of them.


	3. Nightmares & Time Will Tell: Two:

It was a grueling couple of days, Joe & the Five-O Team were pushing it to the max, so they can be there for Steve, & still do their jobs, It was hard, but they are up for the challenge, & also making sure that their love one stay safe & sound, while he has his chance at recovering from this horrible ordeal. Danny doesn't know how he is managing to stay together, But he knows that he has to, Steve is counting on him, & he won't let his super seal down. It was a pretty good week, by the end of it, Steve is showing signs of waking up, & everybody was thrilled at that news, but they are not gonna keep their hopes up, Catherine noticed that Danny had not left Steve's side, & was not gonna start now. But, she is gonna encourage him to shower, & change. "Catherine, He needs me, I can't leave him alone, I just can't do that to him", He had tears in his eyes, & the beautiful woman embraced him, & said, "It won't be for long, You will be back soon", The Blond kissed Steve on the forehead, & said, "I love you so much", & left Catherine to take over temporarily. Catherine began to wash down Steve, & make sure that he doesn't get overheated. She began stimuli, that the doctor showed them all to do, in order to keep Steve from getting bedsores, & the Five-O Commander moaned in response, which delighted the Navy Beauty. She kept it up, & then reported to the doctor, as soon as he came in to examine Steve.  **"You are doing so great, Sailor, Just come back to us"** , she thought to herself, as she looks at him, with a smile. Danny suddenly felt the emotions over the past couple of days, as he showered, & get rid of the grease, & grime that had claimed him, as a home. He sobbed, & he felt useless, while the man he loves, is fighting for his life, **"Please, God, please don't take him away, We need him badly"** , he thought to himself, as he prayed. He quick got out, & dried himself off, changed, & headed straight back to Steve's room. He smiled, as he found Catherine reading one of Steve's novels to him. The Former New Jersey Native approached the bed, & asked silently this to her. "How did he do ?", She smiled, & said, "Great", then filled him in on what the doctor said, Danny said, "It is better than a couple of days ago", The Navy Beauty nodded in agreement, & said simply, "Yes, It is", Danny saw how tired she is, & said, "Why don't you get some sleep ?, I got him", She nodded, & fell into a peaceful slumber right then & there, The Blond smiled at her, & then said to his lover, "She is good people, Super Seal, Good Night", He kissed his forehead, & spent some time reading, & he fell asleep too afterwards. It was around 2:00 a.m., Steve was moaning in his sleep, & kept whimpering, _ **"Danno"** _ over & over again, Danny & Catherine were trying to keep him calm, when they got his side, The Staff examined him, & everything is fine. Danny whispered into his ear, "It's ok, Baby, I'm here, Danno's here, & so is Cat", Catherine said, "I love you, Sailor", The Navy Seal managed to calm down, & ,the rest of the time went smoothly. Joe came to take over for Catherine, & they told him about the nightmares, Catherine asked the older man, "Will Steve be ok ?", Danny said, "No bullshit, The truth, Will he ?", The Older Commander sighed, & said, "Time will tell", Catherine said, "Doc's not telling us much", Joe grew angry, & said, "He damn will tell me", Catherine & Danny went with him, so he won't kill the poor doctor, & go to jail, Steve needs his ohana around, not in jail, They calmed themselves, before they went to talk to Dr. Smith.


	4. Critical & Grace Comes To Visit: Three:

Dr. Smith was surprised to see Joe, Catherine, & Danny entered his office, He invited them to sit, & they thanked him, Joe asked point blank, "Doc, What the hell is going on with my boy ?, I mean he should be doing better now, Shouldn't he ?", The Famous Doctor sighed, & said, "It's not that easy, Joe, This new medience has a side effect of producing nightmares, & fantasies, It's a battle that he has to face on his own", Catherine lets out a single tear, & Danny comforts her, He looks at the doctor, & asks, "Is he gonna be ok though, Right ?", The Doctor couldn't lie, so he told them this.

 

"He might lash out in his sleep, or when he is awake, It will take alot out of him, including his PSTD, I promise we are managing everything from the get go, I believe with time, He will be ok", which brings relief to Joe, Catherine, & Danny. They definitely don't want to see their love one suffer any further. Suddenly an announcement came on the speaker, It was blaring this.

 

 _ **"CODE BLUE, ROOM S-1258, CODE BLUE, ROOM S-1258 !"**_ , Danny heard that, & realized that it was Steve's room, He commanded, "Come on, Guys", They followed Dr. Smith out immediately, & they entered, & was greeted by an awful sight, Steve seizing, & heat had captured his body, & the nurses were doing everything possible to save him, Once the situation was under control. The Doctor came out, & explained what the hell had happened.

 

"He was having trouble breathing, His cut is causing him infection, His kidneys are tender to the touch, plus the previous abuse is making it's way to be known, He is critical, I don't know now if he has the strength to fight this", Danny suddenly lashed out, "HOW DARE YOU !, HE IS A FUCKING FIGHTER, IF ANYONE COULD SURVIVE THIS, IT'S STEVE MCGARRETT !", Catherine sobbed, & embraced Danny, The Doctor was about to say something, Joe said, "Just let it be, Doc", Dr. Smith left them, & went to hsi rounds for the day.

 

Chin & Kono came in, so they can help out if needed, Joe filled them in on Steve's new change, while the Hawaiian Lieutenant comforts Catherine, & Danny. Kono said simply, "If anyone could beat this, It's Steve", Chin nodded in agreement with his cousin, "He survived plenty deadly situations, This time, It's no different", They all sat around, & kept watch on Steve, & hoping that the Five-O Commander will beat the infection, & wake up soon.

 

Joe & Chin went to get dinner, while Danny, Catherine, & Kono were taking care of bathing Steve, & also to keep him cool, "We love you, Boss, Come back to us, huh ?", Kono said with a sad smile, Catherine said whispering into his ear, "Come on, Sailor, You can't let us down, You promised that you will be there for us, & Danny", Danny said encouraging, "Super Seal, You are safe, It's safe, I will be damned, if I let something or somebody hurt you, Come on home, Baby, We miss you", They kept it up, as they were taking care of Steve.

 

Danny left to pick up their daughter, Grace, She was in tears, as soon as she got into the room, She said begging, "Please, Daddy, please don't leave me like Mommy, & Step Stan, I need you, Please don't die", She sobbed against his chest, & Danny spent the entire time crying, & comforting the little girl, while the others were trying to be strong, but let out their emotions as well, No one will leave the room, that night, & the Five-O Ohana got settled in for a decent night sleep.


	5. Steve Wakes Up & Ohana Is Reunited: Four:

The Next Few Days were even more brutal, Danny refused to leave Steve's side, He was right there with him through every nightmare, & every moment that pain hits him, & tears that were coming down his cheeks, The Blond spoke in hush tones, "It's ok, Baby, I am here, Danno is here with you, Think of the good things in your life, like Grace, Think of Gracie, She loves you so much, Super Seal", He had his own tears trickling down his face.

 

"Grace", The Seal mummured with a smile on his lips, Danny composed himself, & had a smile of his own on his face, He said, "That's right, Just think of surfing with our little girl, or do something crazy, that scares the crap out of me", He lightly kissed his forehead, & said, "I love you so much", & he got himself comfortable. The Detective doesn't care how long it takes for his lover to wake up, He will be there, when he does do that.

 

Joe came in from seeing Dr. Smith, He was smiling from ear to ear, He said to the blond, "God, Danny, Dr. Smith said, Steve will be waking up soon, He is so certain of it, The results are beautiful, & positive, We are gonna get our boy back !", he exclaimed happily, Danny was full of emotion, & the only thing, that he could do, was hug Joe on the spot.

 

Catherine & Kono arrived at the hospital, & Joe filled them in on the joyous news, The Girls cried out of happiness, They hugged Joe & Danny, then each other. "We should do a party, & make it a little festive in here, Just til he gets out of here", Catherine said with a smile, Danny smiled, & said, "I love that idea ", Joe & Kono said in unison, "Us too", Malia & Chin came in after, They spent the morning together, Malia just smiled, & said, "I talked to Dr. Smith, & he is pleased with his progress", Chin added, "We heard about the party, It's a great idea", Everyone started talking out the details.

 

Danny went home to shower, & changed into his favorite outfit, Blue Button Down, & Dress Pants. He was singing, cause Steve loved to hear him, **" Shit, Things are looking up"** , he thought to himself happily, as he dries off, & changes into his clothes, & got ready. He whistled, as he got into his car, & sped off towards Grace's school, Once he told the little girl what happened, She exclaimed, "Let's go see him now !", & Danny just chuckled, as he got into the car, & they headed for the hospital.

 

Steve was slowly coming back into consciousness, He moaned, & a voice said, "Hey, Babe, Take it slowly, We are here", The Five-O Commander smiled at the sound of his lover's voice, & opened his eyes. Catherine smiled, & said, "Hey, Sailor, We sure missed you", Steve said hoarsely with a smile, "Missed you too" & Kono said with tears, "So glad that you are ok, Boss, Please don't do that ever again", The Navy Seal said, "I promise, Kono, Don't cry". Chin said, "Welcome back, Brah", Steve winked at him, "Great to be back", They all embraced each other.

 

Malia said with a smile, "We love you, Steve, Please do what the doctor says", she kissed him on the cheek, The Seal kissed her back, & said, "I promise", They hugged too, Steve was all smiles, as he had his ohana around him, Danny said, "I got a surprise for you, Steven, If you are a good boy, You will get it", Steve said, "I promise", & he reclined back with Malia, Kono, & Catherine's help, & had some ice chips.

 

"OK, I believe you", He went to the door, & whistled out, saying, "Hey, Surprise, Get in here", Grace came in with a smile on her face, "Daddy !", she exclaimed happily, as she gently hugged him, The Five-O Commander just had tears in his eyes, as he hugged her back. Danny asked with a smile on his face, "Are you ok ?", & Steve wiped his eyes with one hand, & said, "I am good, I got everything that I want right here", Danny smiled, as he recalled his own words coming back to him, as he enjoys being around his family & friends.


	6. Don't Give Up & The Surprise & Reward: Five:

"Damn it, Fuck !", exclaimed Steve angrily, as he tossed a puzzle piece across the room, Danny entered,,as soon as that happened, He knew that his lover was feeling very helpless at the moment, & hates it. Hell, so does he, but they have to play by the rules, if Steve wants to leave the hospital, as scheduled. He put an arm around Steve's shoulder, asked this of him.  
  
  
"What is the matter, Babe ?", He asked, not wanting to piss off a seal in any bad situation, Steve looked at his lover, & said apologizing, "I am having a bad day, My therapies are not progressing the way I like", he sighed, & Danny leaned down & kissed his forehead, saying, "Just give it a chance", The Five-O Commander nodded, & said with a smile, "I promise, I will", Danny said smiling, "That's my man, Don't give up", They switched to pleasant things to talk about, Danny was filling him in, & keeping him updated on what he is missing, since he is stuck there in the hospital.  
  
  
When they were done, The Couple shared a hot kiss, that could steam up the windows, Steve said with a smile, "See ya later, Danno", Danny felt like he was floating on air, cause he never thought that he would hear "Danno" from his lover's lips ever again. He went outside, & prayed, He thought, as he silently prayed, **"Please, God, Keep Steve safe in here, as he recovers, So he could come home, & be with his ohana, If you do this, I would be enterally grateful"**, He left to do some errands, before he spends the night with Steve.  
  
  
Once Danny was out of the hospital, Steve reached for his cell phone, & called Kono & Chin, "Chin ?, Can you do me a favor ?, I need you & Kono to go to my house to pick something up for me", He went in complete detail of his plan, Chin said with a chuckle on his end, "Count me & Kono, Brah, It's about time", Steve laughed, & agreed with his oldest friend, "Yeah, It is about time", They hung up, & Steve took a nap, so he would be ready for his afternoon therapies.  
  
  
Danny had no idea that Steve was gonna propose, & he was ready for the next step, He picked Grace up, & was hanging out with her, Before he had to bring her to Kono's house for a sleepover, "What do you think of making Daddy an official part of your life ?", The Little Girl said excitingly exclaimed, "I would love it !", The Former New Jersey Native smiled, & decided to ask Steve to marry him, would be the best move for the three of them.  
  
  
Stephanie, Steve's Therapist, was surprised, & very pleased that the Navy Seal is doing very well, "Keep it up, McGarrett, You will be out of here in no time flat", Steve loves the sound of that, & he said promising, "I will do everything right, So I can leave here, as planned", The Beautiful Woman replied, & said, as she kissed his cheek, "Good, You have so much to look forward to, Plus that hot blond, he would be so perfect for the future. Steve blushed, & the therapist laughed, "Just teasing, As a reward & surprise for doing so well, Lieutenant Kelly, & Officer Kalakaua is waiting for you in the garden", She wheeled him out to them, & left them to have some privacy.  
  
  
Kono said, "We called Catherine & Joe over, This is a special occasion, No one should miss this, Brah", she kissed his cheek, & said softly, "Congratulations, Boss, I am so happy for you", The Five-O Commander said smiling, "Thanks, Sweetie", Chin hugged him, & shook his hand, "All of the best to the both of you, Brah", He hands the ring box to the seal, & Steve said under his breath, "Here goes nothing", as they waited for the rest of their ohana to show up.  
  
  
Catherine showed up, & kissed Steve on the cheek, "Congratulations, Sailor, You deserve it", She hugged him, & realized that they can't throw away history that they have together, Joe was next, & said, "I am here for the both of you, If you need me", He hugged him, & said, "I am so glad to call you my "son", You make me so happy", Steve choked out with a smile, "Thanks, Joe", Then Danny showed up  with Grace, **"God, He is the most beautiful thing, I ever seen"** , he thought, as the father/daughter duo make their way towards them.


	7. The Proposal & In Distress: Six:

Grace reached her father first, she exclaimed happily, "Daddy, You are outside, & by your favorite spot !", she indictated towards the ocean, Steve kissed her loudly, & hugged her, "You bet I am, Baby Girl", They shared one more hug, & she went to greet the rest of their ohana.

 

Danny kissed him, & said, "Hey, Babe", Steve kissed him back, & said, "Hey, Love", They held hands, which made everyone else happy. Kono & Chin waved at him to propose with encouragement, so the Five-O Commander took a deep breath, & said, "Danno, I got something to ask you", Danny said, "Me too", Steve insisted, "Me first, Baby", Danny gave him the signal to go ahead.

 

"Danny Williams, You came into my life like a hurricane, Never left me when I needed you, God must like me that day, cause I am so grateful that he gave me you", They both had tears in their eyes, & so did the others. Steve cleared his throat, "What I am trying to say, I will continue to protect you, & Grace, Please make me the happiest man on the Planet, Marry me ?", Danny said through his tears, "Of course, I will, You Goof", They kissed passionately, & Steve placed the ring on his lover's ring finger.

 

Everyone gathered around the newly engaged couple, & offered their congratulations, & sentiments. Kono said grinning, "It's about damn time", The Happy Couple agreed, & Chin said, "Anything that you both need, Call me", Steve & Danny promised their friend, Malia kissed their cheeks, & said, "Me, Catherine, Grace, & Kono will give you the best ceremony possible", Grace nodded, & said, "You deserve the best", she received a hug from her fathers for her remark. Catherine smiled, & said, "We love you both", Danny & Steve hugged her too.

 

Joe said, "I am gonna pay for it", Steve protested saying, "No, Joe, That is your retirement fund, You are gonna need it", The Older Commander said commanding, "You are my best friend's son, you are like one to me, This is a joyous occasion, You are not gonna rob me of it, Understand ?", The Five-O Commander put his hands up in surrender, "Yes, Sir", Danny laughed, & said to Joe, "Can I call You ?, I think I need your help to keep him in line", Joe smiled, & said, "Anytime, Son, Anytime", They celebrated the engagement, & upcoming nuptials with a picnic, that Joe had lovingly prepared.

 

Steve was not feeling so good after his therapies, so he lied down, & rest, He was having nightmares about his ohana dying, "MY OHANA, NO !!!!", Jackie, The Night Nurse, came in with some more nurses, He was sobbing, & thrashing about, Stephanie came in to help, The Night Nurse said in a commanding tone, "Call his ohana, & get Dr. Kelly in here too", The Physical Therapist ran off like a bullet, to do those tasks.

 

Malia came rushing in, & asked, "What happened ?", Jackie gave her report, & hands over her notes to the doctor, Malia took a look at it, & said angrily, "Get Dr. Smith, I want his ass in here, He better have a damn good explanation for this", Jackie went to the task, & the Navy Seal whimpered, which broke the young doctor's heart. He called out, "Danno ?", The Young Doctor smiled, "Don't worry, Steve, Hang on, He is coming", She shooed the staff out of the room, & she kissed her love one & friend's warm forehead, then she sat down, & kept him company.

 

The Five-O Ohana were shown to a waiting room across from Dr. Smith's Office, Mary-Ann was able to get a flight out, & was able to be with them, She sobbed out, "I can't fucking believe this, We might lose him", Danny hugged her tightly to him, & said, "Have faith, Your brother is a hell of a fighter, He'll pull through this", Everyone echoed his statement, & they are gonna figure out what the hell is going on with their head of their family, **"God, Please make me right"** , the blond thought to himself, as he clung on to his soon to be sister-in-law.

 

There was a shouting match between Dr. Smith, & Malia, The Five-O Ohana partially winced & hoped that older doctor is getting his ass kicked by her, the yelling had stopped, Everyone was nervously waiting, The door opened, Dr. Smith, & Malia came out, & had grim expressions on their faces.


	8. Private Hell & Miracles: Seven:

Dr. Smith said expressionless, "It is not good, Guys", Malia added, "The Fever & Infection is back, Plus the nightmares is putting stress on his heart, The Meds that we had used previously, they are causing a bad reaction, The problem is that we have to break his fever, before combating the infection, " Danny & Mary-Ann lets out some emotion, & Catherine just held them & comforts them, while Joe outs a supportive hand on his shoulder, while looking at the doctors.

 

"What can we do ? He can't take much more of this", The Older Commander said feeling broken, & Malia hates this part, & gave them a sad smile. "Nothing, Just be there, Reassure him, & Love him unconditionally", Chin said, "We can do that", Kono said concurring, "Yeah, He is gonna need it", She composed herself, & wiped her eyes. Danny said, "We can not leave him", Catherine nodded in agreement to that. Malia & Dr. Smith told them that they arranged for Steve to be in a private suite, & that they could stay too.

 

Grace took the news well, & she knows that she can not see her pop yet, When he is better, Catherine personally promised that she will take the little girl to see him. She drew some pretty pictures, & handed them to her Danno, "Would you put these up ?", The Blond smiled, & said, "Of course, I will, Monkey", He spent a little bit of time with her, Before he heads back to the hospital, Joe volunteered to babysit Grace.

 

When he got there, He found Mary-Ann keeping watch over Steve, The Blond did not know how she did it, But she managed to get everyone out for a night of fun. She wiped her eyes, & saw Danny, "There is no change, Danny, He made no movements at all", Danny rubbed her back, "Just give it time", he said softly. She cries once again, & thought of a horrible thought.

 

"I am a horrible sister, I was never here when he needed me, Now it may be too late", she sobbed out, Danny cried along with her, "No, It's not, Your are wonderful to each other one, now", "I love him so much, Danno !", she exclaimed sadly. Danny just embraced her, & said clearing his throat, "I love him too", They sat like that for awhile, before they work on cooling their love one off.

 

It ended up being a month, before Steve was cleared, The Team & Joe were working on keeping him mobile, & not stiff. Grace was happy, she got to see her father, & help out. Malia & Dr. Smith started him on new medication, & it is working, So far, All is right with the world. Joe just got done with talking with Malia. He told them exclaiming happily, "It's working, the fever is breaking, Now they can start treatment", The Ohana celebrated with hugs, handshakes, & kisses going around.

 

Kono & Catherine were doing their shift, along with Chin, They heard Steve moan, & call out, "Danno ?", Chin said with a smile, "I will get Malia", & raced out of the room. Kono said happily with tears in her eyes, "I will call him", Catherine just nodded, & said to Steve, "Hang on, Sailor, He is on the way", & when Kono was done with her call, They kept him company, til Malia & Chin comes back into the room.

 

Chin & Malia comes rushing in, She gave Steve an examination, & smiled at them, "I like what I see", Danny, Joe, & Grace comes rushing in, With their encouragement, Danny kissed him on the lips, & said, "Steven, It's time to wake up, Open up those baby blues for me", Everyone stood on edge, waiting for something to happen.

 

Steve struggled to open his eyes for a second, But, when he did, Everyone cried out in relief, The Navy Seal said whispering, as he slowly looked at Danny, "Please, Don't cry, Danno, I'm here", Danny said through his tears, "I am sorry, I can't help it, I thought I was gonna lose _you_ , I couldn't bear it", He leaned down, & kissed his lover, tasting his lips, mixing with his tears. He declared, after he composed himself, "I love you", Steve just gave a weak smile in response.


	9. The Wedding: Eight: Last Part & Epilogue:

Steve was back to where he was, in no time flat, & excelled in all of his therapies, & he was ready to go home, Dr. Smith, & Jackie came in, & they had big smiles on their faces, which got Steve & Danny's attention. Dr. Smith said, "How would you like to go home tomorrow, Steve ?", The Navy Seal's eyes lit up, & said, "Really ?", Dr. Smith laughed, & said, "Yes, Really, Your results look good, I don't see why you can't recover at home", Jackie said, "I will give you a list of what to look out for", The Couple thanked them profusely, & the doctor & nurse left to do their rounds.

 

The Others heard that Steve was coming home, So they decided to throw him a party, Joe was in charge of the food, Grace, Kono, & Catherine were doing the decorations, Chin & Mary-Ann were appointed transportation, They went over every last detail. Then, the Five-O Ohana took it easy for the first time, in a long time. Everything was all done, & now, they can really relax.

 

Early the next evening, Steve was discharged, & being wheeled out, Danny was at his side, Chin & Mary-Ann reached the hospital in time, Mary-Ann offered her arm, But the Five-O Commander protested, she said, "Humor me, I almost lost you, I love you, Big Brother", Steve just smiled, as he was led into Chin's truck, They took the usual route towards the McGarrett household.

 

Steve was in higher spirits, cause of the party. He was so lucky that he had people, that love him so much. Catherine kissed his cheek, & said, "Welcome Home, Sailor", as he was taking everything in. Kono smiled, as she carefully hugs him, "We missed you so much, Boss", Joe just smiled, & said, "Great to see you, Son" & they all sat down, Steve thanked them for the party. They had fun, Danny & Steve fell asleep against each other, that everyone left for their homes, or rooms. Deciding that cleanup could wait til for the next day.

 

Steve was excelling in his outpatient therapies, He followed Dr. Smith's advice, & took it easy, when it was necessary, The Handsome Commander hopes that he could make love to his lover, Malia gave him the all clear, when he had his physical, The Couple ended up doing it, It was down, & dirty. They held each other, as they fell into a peaceful slumber that evening.

 

The Wedding happened, Grace, Kono, & Catherine kept their promise, & did up a simple ceremony for them, They had everyone, that they loved there, Mary-Ann & Malia kept Joe company, when they sat at each side of him. Steve & Danny exchanged their vows, & slipped rings on each other's fingers. They kissed, & the whole place erupted. They partied, til dawn.

 

After the newlyweds got into their suite, they made love, as they removed their clothes, & hit the bed, They were bumping & grinding, making the bed shake. They composed themselves, & Steve said with a smile, as he cards his hand through Danny's hair, "I can't we believe we experienced alot, being together", Danny said smirking, "Speaking of experiencing", The Blond made his way down his new husband's body, teasing his nipples, & then got to his cock, & inhaled him completely, Steve shouted out, "SHIT, FUCK, DANNO !!!", he surrendered to him.

 

The Seal got his payback, & was more wicked with the blond, when they were done, & spent, They held each other through the aftermath of their orgasms. "I love you, Mr. McGarrett", Danny said with a smile, Steve said smiling & softly, "I love you too, Mr. Williams-McGarrett", & fell right to sleep, Danny smiled, & like the sound of it, He kissed his lover on his sweet lips, & pulled him closer to him, & joined him in a wonderful sleep, dreaming of their perfect future together.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
